


O Captain! My Captain!

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: Role Reversal AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Azumane Asahi, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, First-years as Third-years, Karasuno Family, Kozume Kenma is So Done, M/M, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Third-years as first-years, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Captain, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: In which Yamaguchi is Captain of Karasuno's Volleyball and is about to welcome three new members. Not everything runs smoothly, but that's expected with such a chaotic mix-matched team but he loves them all the same.And maybe, just maybe, this will be the year that they make it to the top!Also featuring short moments from Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, Fukordani, and Aoba Johsai as they also gain their new teammates.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Haiba Lev & Shibayama Yuuki, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Role Reversal AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Haikyuu Big Bang 2020





	O Captain! My Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws hands up in the air in celebration* 🥳 🎉 🎊 IT'S FINALLY HERE! My Haikyuu Big Bang fic that's been through hell and back to produce!! ^_^ Was it supposed to be posted yesterday? Yes... but we'll ignore that. 
> 
> Guy's this fic is a long one but I really enjoyed writing it! Though probably gave my poor Beta @cloudedgalaxies a heart attack when they had to through it all. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOUR AMAZING AND IT'S BEEN GREAT WORKING WITH YOU! 
> 
> There's also artwork to go with this! And I'll insert a link to both the art and the artist as soon as possible! ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Note: While there is only one tagged ship in this with Yams & Tsuki, with the rest just being Bros, I'm sure if you squint or use your imagination you can find a few more ships you like ^_^ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

It was the beginning of a new term at Karasuno High, the last for the school’s battle-hardened third years, and a brand new adventure for the starry-eyed first-years. The new term also meant that club applications were open… 

“Here you go, Yamaguchi!” A bright-eyed Yachi announced as she handed over the small group of papers to the green-haired Captain. The stack was a lot smaller compared to last year...

“Thank you Yachi,” Yamaguchi nodded, giving her a grateful smile as he quickly flicked through the tiny pile. There were three forms in there, to be exact; _three_. Well, three was better than nothing, he supposed. 

“The numbers keep dropping each year,” Yachi muttered with a sad sigh, “soon we might not even have enough players to make a team…” 

“Don’t worry Yachi,” Yamaguchi smiled reassuringly, "everything will be okay! You'll see!" 

“Really?”

“Yup!” 

“But-” She looked rather doubtful, but the Captain interrupted her with a firm shake of his head.

“I have a really good feeling about this year! I know we can make it nationals! Plus I'm sure that the first-years will be amazing!" Yamaguchi spoke, his voice full of determination and enthusiasm. 

“As long as they weren’t annoying as the idiot duo, I won't mind." A deadpan voice commented from behind the freckled teen. Yamaguchi didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He knew the voice very well; he knew it in his sleep, he adored it and loved the individual it belongs to; who he loved more than Kagayama loved volleyball. 

A wide grin formed on his face as he spun around to greet his boyfriend, “Tsuki!”

“Hey,” the blond replied as stoic as usual, though Yamaguchi saw how his boyfriend's mouth twitched upwards in what could almost be considered a smile. “Application sheets?”

“Yeah, only three though,” he sighed. 

“We’ll be fine.” the bespectacled teen stated, looking down at his boyfriend with a smirk “We have an amazing Captain after all.”

“T-Tsuki!” The Captain in question stuttered, flustered at the compliment. He still wasn't quite used to them even after all these years.

“Awwwwww,” Yachi cooed at them, “that’s adorable!”

“Don’t tease me Yachi,” Yamaguchi pouted his face flushed red in a mix of embarrassment and happiness. 

"No, I'll leave that up to your _boyfriend_." She countered with a smirk. 

" _YACHI_!"

* * *

Suga wouldn't say he was most confident of people. In fact, he was incredibly nervous. Today was the day of his first training session of the year with his new high school team and he _really_ wanted to make a good impression! And hopefully, be accepted into the team.

However, while he was worried about this, walking to the gymnasium, he quickly learned that he was not the only first-year that was anxious about the whole thing. 

Near the gym doors, stood a tall, brown-haired teen, though he looked more like a third-year than he did a first-year… Also, was that the beginning of a beard?! 

But Suga was never one to judge, especially not on the basis of someone’s appearance. In his middle school class, there had been a girl Himari, who looked like a ten-year-old. However you would only mention it once because if, dear lord, she heard you? You’d end up with a black eye.

"Hey," he called out to the other student who started at the sound of his voice. As the other turned around, Suga sent him his most soothing smile in an attempt to calm the seemingly anxious guy. 

"H-h-hi!" The brown-haired teen stuttered in reply.

"Are you here to try out for the volleyball team?" Suga asked curiously, just to see if he was in fact a first-year like himself. 

The other guy nodded repeatedly, fiddling nervously with the end of his school shirt.

"Great! Me too! I'm Suga by the way," he introduced himself to the taller brunette, holding out his hand to shake, which was met by a shaky, sweaty hand, but he didn’t point that out. 

"M-my names A-A-Asahi!" The other boy stammered out a reply. 

"Nice to meet you Asahi!” Suga replied cheerfully. He hadn’t seen the other boy around, so maybe they were in different classes. Asahi gave him a small smile in reply. Suga counted that as a win since the taller boy looked like he was two seconds away from bolting. 

“I wonder what the team is like,” The silver-haired first-year thought out loud.

“...I-I hope I don't mess up,” Asashi muttered to himself. 

“I’m sure you’ll be great!” Suga reassured, before tilting his head in question, “What position do you play?” 

“Um, wing Spiker.” The long brown-haired teen answered, somewhat unsure. 

“Cool! I’m a setter!” Suga explained, already sizing up the other to see when he could set to him and how high and fast he’d have to set the ball to the taller teen. 

“O-Oh, well, maybe, if you wanted, could you possibly set some balls to me sometime?” Asashi asked shyly. 

Suga grinned, “Of course I will!” 

He wondered if the team had some setters already and how hard he’d have to work to prove himself as a player to at least make it onto the team. He knew, realistically, as a first-year he most likely wasn’t going to make the starting line-up. 

“T-Thank you!” 

“No problem!”

"Hello?" Suddenly a new voice joined them, the pair turned around to see another first-year making his way; he had short dark hair and dark brown eyes. 

“Hi!" Suga replied with another smile. Asashi stood nervously nearby. 

"Are you two here to try out for the volleyball team as well?" The new guy questioned. 

"Yes! My name's Suga and this is Asahi," Suga introduced the both of them seeing how nervous the other boy was. 

The other nodded, "nice to meet you, my name's Daichi." 

"So Daichi," Suga grinned playfully, "what position do you play?" 

"I'm technically a wing-spiker but I'm more a Defensive Specialist," Daichi informed. 

The silver-haired boy whistled, impressed by the other boy, "That's cool, I'm a setter!"

"...and I'm a winger-spiker as well…" Asahi added quietly, he’d gone back to twiddling his shirt in nervousness. 

Daichi nodded, taking in the information, "Well we're well rounded at least," he hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder what teams like? How many people have applied to play?”

"Hopefully not too many or we might not make it onto the team.” Asahi said quietly, looking at the ground as if he’d rather be anywhere but here. 

“I told you not to worry, you’ll be fine,” Suga said, in a soothing tone and Daichi nodded in agreement. 

The three first-years started talking among themselves, topics ranging from how school was going to the volleyball Pro League where the Schweiden Adlers had managed to snatch victory from the Red Falcons that weekend and how they thought the match was never-ending, with the final set score being at 34-32. 

Well, Suga and Daichi were chatting and Asashi occasionally added in a comment when he felt brave enough. However, the latter was slowly but surely starting to feel more comfortable around the pair; they were nice and understanding even when he was a mumbling mess. 

"Oh hello!" Another new voice interrupted Suga’s small rant about trigonometric functions, ( poor Asahi had paled, at the mere mention of trigonometry.) The trio looked to the side to see three older students, two male and one female coming towards them; all three were dressed in training gear. 

"Hi!" The three first-years greeted simultaneously while bowing in respect, these were their senpais after all.

"I'm guessing you're all three of our new applicants?" One of the older teens questioned with a warm smile. 

"Yes, that’s us," Suga answered for all of them.

"Awesome! My name's Yamaguchi and I'm team captain!" Yamaguchi introduced and then indicated to his boyfriend next to him, "And this is Tsuki, he's our main middle blocker an-"

"I can speak for myself Yamaguchi," the blond interrupted, staring down nonchalantly at the first-years, "I'm Tsukishima." 

"Great introduction there Tsuki, top marks, ten out of ten." Yamaguchi mocked with a grin, causing Yachi to giggle at the comment. Meanwhile, the first-years tried hard to cover their grins and stifle their chuckles, since none of them wanted to disrespect or offend one of their senpais, especially before they'd been accepted into the team.

The blond huffed, "Whatever, I'm going to set up." as he sulked past the group and into the gym. "The idiot duo should be arriving soon anyway."

"Don't mind him, he's a huge sourpuss at times." Yachi greeted, giving them all a warm, welcoming smile, "I'm Yachi, I'm the club manager!"

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am!" 

"Did you hear that Yamaguchi!? They called me Ma'am!" Yachi just squealed in delight. 

Yamaguchi chuckled, seeing the stars that had appeared in the girl’s eyes at the words. Then again, when Tsuki and the others had first called him Captain...well, he may have felt the same… That plus an underlining nervousness because damn, he was Captain! Him! 

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked, trying to remember what his predecessors had done when the now second-years had joined the team. He couldn’t remember his own introduction because that was too long ago and he had probably tried to hide behind Tsuki and squeaked out his own name.

So he wouldn’t blame them for being nervous. However, at least two of the three didn’t seem too anxious. However...the third...well, he reminded Yamaguchi somewhat of himself.

If he was being honest, for the most part, he was winging this. He didn’t have much of a clue on how to be a Captain and sometimes he still freezes in shock at the memory that they’d picked him. Especially when they had the famous Kagayama on their team. 

But still, the team had chosen him, and no matter what he was going to give it his all. 

Fortunately, the first-years didn’t seem to think this was anything strange and introduced themselves. 

"My name's Daichi Sawamura.” 

"My name's Sugawara Koshi but feel free to call me Suga.”.

"A-AAsahi, A-Azumane!" 

"Great! It's nice to meet you all! How about I show where the club room is before we start?" Yamaguchi offered to the small group. Fortunately, they looked like good kids with decent heads on their shoulders which was a relief. Yamaguchi wasn't sure what he'd do if they were like _certain_ teammates. Not that he didn’t adore all of his team, but sometimes dealing with all their antics and quirks was exhausting both physically and mentally.

"I'll go and help Tsukishima," Yachi said before she walked off into the gym to help with the practice setup, not that they planned on doing much before school started. 

"Idiot duo?" Daichi questioned, brows furrowed as he and the other first-years look towards their Captain.

"Ah, you'll see." Yamaguchi grinned, waving off the first-years; confused looks, "Now let me show you to the club room."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?” Suga enquired, curious to see how many people would be joining. Surely, they should have shown up already because who would want to be tardy to their first practice. 

"Well, everyone on the team already knows where it is and you three are the only ones who applied to join the team so-" Yamaguchi started to explain but was cut off by the new players' gasps of surprise. 

"JUST US?" The trio of first-years proclaimed in shock. Even Asashi looked pretty stunned at the revelation.

"Yup," Yamaguchi nodded. 

"But-" Daichi started but the Captain cut him off with a shake of his head. 

"Before you ask, we've not had the best few years as a team," the third-year sighed mournfully, "The last couple of years have been a bit of a disaster and fewer and fewer players have joined and stayed with the team…It's been difficult." 

"Oh, that's kinda sad..." Suga muttered before he grinned widely up at the third-year, "Well don’t worry, I won't quit!"

"Me neither," Daichi added with a determined nod. 

"S-Same!" 

Yamaguchi smiled at his three newbies, "I think you three will fit right in." 

He almost laughed, remembering when he and his other third-year first applied to join the team, when Hinata had been hyperactive and clueless, Kagayama didn't know how to work or play as a team, Tsuki had been well, _Tsuki, (_ but worse) and himself? ...he'd been a shy, nervous little mess with not much skill or confidence. Plonked onto the sidelines until he plucked up the courage to seek out his own skills and find a way to be useful to the team that wasn’t being part of the sub-bench cheering squad. 

However, back then there had been more players, they even had a coach when they’d been first-years, but still, no matter the situation, Yamaguchi was determined to make it work! This year, they were going to nationals, he could feel it in his bones! 

"Let's continue our tour! Feel free to ask any questions and then we'll go back and meet the rest of the team who should all be there by the time we get back."

"Sounds great!" Suga said as walked in the middle of the small pack.

After their small tour and a few questions and answers by the curious first-years _((answers which Yamaguchi was happy to give,_

_"What position do you play?" Daichi asked._

_"Middle blocker, though I specialize in Pinch serving as well."_

_"Do you train every day?"_

_"Every day before and after school. Then occasionally on Saturdays, depending on the situation. " Yamaguchi replied with a nod, "Also after late practice, I usually treat everyone to a meat bun or two down at the local shop, if you'd like to join us." )_

They finally made it back to the gymnasium door with their freckled Captain mid-story about something hilarious that had happened a few years back, “-honestly, I’ve never seen Yamamoto-san so pissed before, he looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. Honestly, I don’t know how the argument had started but it had-” Yamaguchi looked back at the new recruits and stopped mid-sentence, seeing as they’d all paused and were staring at the doors as if they were some sort of portal to another dimension. 

"Are you guys nervous?" He asks with a soft smile, already knowing the answers. 

"A little." 

"Kind of." 

"Y-Yeah…" 

"Well don't be, sure some of them can be loud, boisterous and possibly overbearing at times, while others might look mean and intimating, but they don't mean anything by it, they're all unique, but nice and we're pretty much one big family who cares for each other very much," Yamaguchi explained as he opened the doors, allowing the first-year their first glimpse at their teammates for the foreseeable future. 

What he'd hoped was for them to be quietly warming up or running some drills, heck even a small practice match would have been pretty nice. 

What he got, however, was totally different… and when he says different, he meant it was a disaster. 

The gym was a mess, ball everywhere and the net was only half hung, as if someone given-up (by the looks of Tsukishima huddled in the corner with his headphones in ignoring the world, that most likely exactly what happened) 

Meanwhile, Yachi looked like she was trying to settle everyone down. Unfortunately, it wasn’t working, as their lovely soft-spoken manager was trying to speak over the loud screaming of the boisterous boys… 

Ennoshita was trying to peel an uncooperative Kinoshita from the floor, who it seemed had just flopped there and was determined to go back to sleep while Narita watched on laughing at the scene. 

"ARE THOSE THE FIRST YEARS?!" Nishinoya yelled whilst maintaining a handstand in which Yamaguchi could only assume the Libero was practicing his Rolling Thunder move. 

"NEW TEAMMATES?!" Hinata screamed as well from where he was trying to wrestle the ball from Kagayama's grip. The pair of them apparently had gotten into another wrestling match. Honestly, they should have known better by now. They were third-years and they needed to be settling a good example to their kohai. Kagayama especially, since he was _vice-Captain_!

"FRESH BLOOD!" Tanaka howled with a wide shark-like smirk while pointing a finger at the small group of them… Also, why wasn't he wearing a shirt?!? 

"F-fresh blood?" Poor Asahi shuttered out; he'd blanched instantly at the comment and now looked like he’d rather be anywhere than here. Meanwhile, both Suga and Daichi stood there wide-eyed in horror at the scene in front of them. 

Yamaguchi facepalmed. He was taking back all the praise; his team was full of idiots.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a school not too far away… 

"Shittykawa," Iwaizumi called out to his best-friend, poking the setter in his side, snapping the other out of his stupor. 

"Ow! Iwa-chan that hurt!" The brown-haired first year whined as he rubbed the spot where Iwaizumi had not-so-softly poked him. 

"Yeah, well you were staring into space like an idiot." Iwaizumi shrugged.

"I was just thinking, jeez," Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms and sulking. 

"Well don't go thinking too hard, I wouldn't want you to hurt your pretty little head now." The spiker mocked.. 

"So you think I'm pretty?" Oikawa replied, voice sickly sweet, fluttering his eyelashes. 

"Pretty stupid." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He knew that Oikawa knew how pretty he was; he didn’t need to tell him that. 

Oikawa pouted, "Meanie." 

"Tch," Iwaizumi scoffed, "Don't go worrying about making the team, I know you'll ace it. I don't know any setter that’s better than you." He’d known from the moment he’d seen his best friend, what was on his mind. 

"What about the Great King?" Oikawa snapped sourly, at the mere thought of the older boy, who by now would be a third year in whatever school he's gone off to. 

The brown-haired spiker rolled his eyes, used to the other quick-temper when he was fretting about things, especially if it involved the infamous Great King. "He's an ass...I don't know what he's like now, he might have changed or whatever, but I stand by my word that I think you're better than him." 

"W-wait was that a compliment? From Iwa-chan?! I'm honored!" Oikawa gasped, grinning at the very rare compliment from his best friend.

"Shut up!" 

"Iwa-chan actually likes me!"

"Like fuck do I!" Iwaizumi grumbled as he poked Oikawa in the side again in revenge. 

"Ow! Again?! Iwa-chan!!" The other whined rubbing at his ribs. 

Iwaizumi didn’t reply instead started heading towards the gymnasium, and called over his shoulder, "Move your lazy ass Crappykawa or you'll be late for the first day of practice!" 

“Iwa-chan wait up!” Oikawa called as he ran to catch up with his best friend. 

* * *

That afternoon, after their classes had finished and they'd changed into their training gear, the first-years arrived back again at Karasuno's small gymnasium. However, instead of Yamaguchi waiting for them, as they'd expected, they were met by a small man with glasses and a clipboard; Asahi swore he'd seen the man going into the teacher's lounge a few days ago. 

"Ah, hi!" The bespectacled man greeted, "you must be the new first-years." 

"That's us!" Suga replied with a wide smile. 

"My name's Takeda Ittetsu and I'm the Faculty Advisor," The man introduced himself with a small smile, “I also teach third-year calculus and statistics, so maybe one day I’ll see you in my lessons.” 

Asahi had been right; he was a teacher. He seemed nice and friendly; however, Asahi shuddered at the thoughts of calculus lessons. While he wasn’t a slacker, mathematics was not his strong suit. And, calculus was the worst in his opinion, quickly followed by trigonometry… 

All the first-years bowed in respect, "it's nice to meet you, sir." And, all gave their small introduction. Takeda smiled softly, surveying the trio in front of him.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” 

“Sir, what does a Faculty Advisor do?” Daichi enquired curiously. He didn’t remember having a Faculty Advisor in his middle school team. They had a manager, Aya, who probably knew more about volleyball than anyone, even their coach. But since she never made it into the girl’s volleyball team, she just chose the next option which was to manage the boy’s team… 

“Ah, good question, Daichi,” the teacher responded, before giving a small thoughtful hum, trying to think of the best way to explain his position in the team. “Advisors are responsible for the team overall. We’re not coaches, but we do help arrange practice matches or buy new uniforms for the teams. Things like that. Our main job is to look after the team and make sure the team is active, communicate with the school and the players' teachers, and so on. Mostly the position is given to teachers themselves rather than students as we can also keep track of players’ academic performances.”

“So you’ll kick us out if our grades are bad?” Daichi questioned, brows furrowed in concern. 

Asahi felt even more anxious. What if his poor math got him kicked from the team before he could even get on the court?! 

Suga pouted. Fortunately, he wasn’t a bad student and passed most of his middle-school classes with ease and he’d already started studying up on his high school classes during the holidays, but still that sucked if anyone was going to get denied because they couldn’t keep up. 

“No, no, Daichi, you’ve misunderstood,” Takeda corrected “Simply advise and guide you to the best course of action, maybe suggest missing a practice or two to study instead, especially when exam season starts.” 

“Oh, so you won’t stop us from playing?” Suga asked curiously.

“Not unless it’s absolutely necessary, no,” Takeda confirmed with a nod, allowing Asahi to relax somewhat.

“Absolutely necessary?” Daichi repeated questioningly. 

Takeda chuckled sheepishly, “Well I’ve had to do a couple of interventions over the last couple of years, Hinata and Kayagama aren’t exactly star students, and while their obsession and dedication with volleyball is nothing short of admirable, they also need to learn to remember to not neglect their education.” 

“Is that why Tsukishima called them the idiot duo?” Suga recalled, remembering when they’d meet the salty blond who had referred to his fellow third-years and teammates as the idiot duo. 

At first, Suga had been unsure of who the upperclassman had been referring to. But however, as soon as Hinata and Kagayama had fought their way through to the supply closet, seemingly in competition about who gets to use the mop, and ended up falling flat on their faces as a result. He had very quickly put two and two together. 

“I thought I’d told him to stop calling them that,” the teacher mumbled to himself with a small huff before recollecting himself, “well, yes, that’s one of the multiple reasons, however, that it gives him any right to call them names like that. But please don’t take anything Tsukishima says to heart, he’s a nice person deep down.”

_How deep?_ All the first-years thought simultaneously with a sweatdrop forming at the back of their head, each of them remembering their own lackluster first impression of the tall blond. 

“I mean, I also have to keep my eye on both Nishinoya and Tanaka since both are also known for troublemaking and neglecting school work for practice or goofing around,” Takeda added remembering the small lecture he had to give to the two mischievous second-years.

He smiled, fondly. The team might be a pain in his ass sometimes but they were all amazing in their own right. He was pretty sure that these first-years will fit right into the team with no problems. 

“Takeda-sensei!” 

Speaking of the team, here was the team’s beloved Captain making his way over to the small group. 

“Oh, hello Yamaguchi,” Takeda greeted wondering why the third-year was so late. In fact, the whole team, minus the new first-years seemed to be nowhere to be seen. Which was strange usually he heard the Kagyama’s and Hinata’s bickering from half a mile away. 

As if reading his mind, the freckled teen explained, “Sorry, I’m late, I had to drag Hinata and Kagayama away from getting into another spat with the basketball club.”

“Again?” The teacher sighed, pushing up his glasses and writing a small note on the side of his notepad.

“Well, it technically wasn’t their fault this time though, Tsuki and I saw it. The basketball players approached them first and started taunting them. Fortunately, we managed to intervene before anything got physical,” Yamaguchi explained

“Good job, Yamaguchi,” Takeda said and wrote another small note. 

“The basketball club?” Daichi inquired, curious as to why on earth would another club do such a thing.

“Ah, the other club is just a bit touchy because we beat them to permission to use the Gymnasium after school, so they mostly practice outside or with the girl’s team. They hold a bit of grudge but don’t worry about it, they only seem to badger us third-years. Or more specifically Hinata and Kagayama, they tried it on with Tsuki once and only once.” The brown-haired Captain chuckled at the memory of the basketball players who were receiving a verbal lashing from his boyfriend. 

The first-years didn’t know what Yamaguchi was laughing at but they all had a pretty good idea. 

“Are Hinata and Kageyama okay?” Asashi asked worriedly. He had been picked on in middle school a few times and knew how badly vile words stung, especially when you weren’t expecting them. 

“Yeah, they’re fine, just cooling off in the changing room with the others,” Yamaguchi let out a fond smile, “Hinata keeps exaggerating all the details, riling up Tanaka and Nishinoya who have sworn revenge, and now Ennoshita refuses to let anyone out until they’ve promised that they won’t retaliate or start anything back. I thought I’d use this time to get everything set up.” 

“Ennoshita sure has gotten very responsible over the last year,” Takeda noted aloud. The Captain nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, he sure did come back stronger than before didn’t he?” Yamaguchi smiled fondly at the thought. 

“Came back stronger?” Suga blinked confused at the comment. 

“Sorry, that’s not my story to tell,” Yamaguchi explained, giving the grey-haired boy an apologetic smile. 

Takeda had just opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out he was interpreted by a loud call. 

“WOOO I’M SO READY FOR THIS!” Hinata shouted, punching the air in excitement as the team walked towards the gymnasium, all allowed out of the changing room. 

“DON’T SHOUT IDIOT!” Kagayama snapped from where he was walking next to his teammate and, begrudgingly, friend. 

“BUT YOU’RE SHOUTING AS WELL!” Hinata yelled back. 

“YEAH LET’S PLAY!” Nishinoya whooped loudly, encouraged by his upperclassman. 

“TIME TO KILL SOME SPIKES!” Tanaka hollows as well. 

“You two stop shouting as well!” Ennoshita scolded, looking irritated. Kinoshita patted his shoulder in sympathy. 

“Is it too late to swap schools?” Tsukishima huffed, eyeing up his teammates with disdain. 

“You really love us, though, Tsukishima,” Yachi noted, having joined them en route after their late departure from the changing room. 

“Tch.” The blond scoffed.

* * *

Fortunately, afternoon practice went much smoother than the morning had. Well, as smooth as it could have gone with dealing with a group of such an array of dynamic and colorful personalities that the team had. However, the first-years seemed to be fitting in quite well, which Yamaguchi took as a good sign. 

Suga was taking tips and hints from Kagayama after learning that he was the team's starting setter. It would be good to have another setter on the team; it would be refreshing for them moments when they needed to change the flow of the game. Something Yamaguchi knew all too well about. It also meant that they didn’t always need to rely on Kagayama and he bet that Suga could bring his own original ideas and sets to the game which would shake things up when other teams started to predict their playing style. 

Kinoshita and Ennoshita were chatting to Daichi as they tossed and passed the ball to each other. Hopefully, the duo was saying nice things about the team, and trying to change the first-years lackluster impression of them all… Daichi had said that he was a defensive player which was a position the team hadn’t filled yet. It would be interesting at least and hopefully, the first-year would come in useful when things got too tricky. 

Tsukishima was once again off in the corner, sipping his water, acting all aloof again. However, this time his facade was shattered by the cheery Yachi, who had strategically sat next to him and had started chatting away. Occasionally, she'd gain a response from the blond which was more than a disapproving scoff or a grunt of approval. 

Meanwhile, the rest, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Narita, and Hinata had seemed to corner their new powerful wing-spiker who by the looks of it was a bit overwhelmed by the small group. While the group probably had good intentions, Yamaguchi decided to intervene anyway since poor Asashi was turning paler and paler every passing second. 

"Okay, that's enough for today guys,” He called out to the team, gaining everyone’s attention. 

“Aww Yams-” Hinata started to whine, but Yamaguchi cut him off with a shake of his head. 

“No buts Hinata,” the Captain stated, “Especially if you want your meat buns warm, or worse before the soccer team steals them all _again_.” 

"MEAT BUNS!" The orange-haired boy proclaimed, “LIKE HELL WILL I LET THE CRUMMY SOCCER TEAM EAT THEM ALL AGAIN!”

“Then you better get your ass into gear and help clean up!”

“Yes, Captain!” Hinata announced, and started to rile up the others “GUY’S WE’VE GOTTA CLEAN UP AND GO GET MEAT BUNS!” He began, rushing around to clean up. 

Yamaguchi smirks, "Works every time." 

Yachi smiled, happy to see Yamaguchi have such confidence as a Captain, especially compared to how he’d been during his first-year, not that she’d been much better. Heck, all the third-years had grown leaps and bounds from where they’d been when they originally joined the club three years ago. She was going to miss all this when they left… Wait, that reminded her, she needed to start looking out for a new club manager! 

“He’s an idiot.” Tsukishima scoffs as he watched Hinata trip over a ball and land on his ass. 

“Be nice Tsuki,” His boyfriend calls over from where he’s collecting up some stray balls. 

“I’m being truthful, he’s a dunce.” The blond mutters. 

“I heard that!” Yamaguchi calls, “and stop stalling and help clean up! Or no meat buns for you, mister!”

Tsuki rolled his eyes but helped clean up, regardless. Yachi giggled from nearby, before flagging Suga down to show him where to put the neatly folded up net in the supply cupboard. 

With everything put away and everyone changed into their normal, the mismatched group made their way to the nearby convenience store to purchase their well-earned treat. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima went into the store, the former giving a certain member of the team a _look_ before telling them to behave. 

"Sooo what do you think of the team?" Ennoshita asked the first-years, curious how they’d found the team. He knew from personal experience how frightening it can be to join a new team especially this one with players like Kagayama who practically ruled the court or Tsukishima with his stoic attitude. 

"It was good!" Suga replied with a wide-grin. He’d enjoyed his first day on the team, especially his time with Kagayama, with the third-year already giving him several tips on how to improve his setting. 

"Everyone's nice," Daichi added with a nod. 

“Well, Kageyama has this sort of aura about him…” Asahi mumbled, casting a nervous glance towards the third-year setter, who was looking at something on Yachi’s phone, along with Hinata. Both of them seemed enthralled in whatever they were watching. 

“Really? I think he’s nice.” Suga countered, wondering what was so scary 

“That’s because he’s teaching you how to become a stronger setter,” Asahi said with a tired sigh, “try being on the other side of the net to him.” 

“Or trying to stop his serves…” Daichi huffed, rubbing his red wrist from where he’d tried to block the team’s setter when the guy had served during that day’s training match. Safe to say, Kagayma had scored the point, and several others until he’d got blocked by Yamaguchi. His wrist still stung a little even now. 

“What about the others?” Ennoshita inquired, curious about their opinion on the rest of the club while also being lowkey amused at their thoughts on their vice-Captain. Kageyama wasn’t scary, not really unless you pissed him off and the only people who tended to do that were Hinata and Tsukishima, both for separate reasons. 

He also wondered if Yamaguchi had gotten around to introducing them properly to their vice-Captain since said teen had been late this morning. 

"Tsukishima is scary..." Asashi almost whispered as if he thought Tsukishima had some kind of super hearing or something.

Then again, Ennoshita wouldn’t put it past the blond to actually have some kind of magically enhanced hearing. Tsukishima could hear Hinata mocking him from across the gymnasium, even over the general ruckus plus Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s loud shouts of whatever they were doing. Ennoshita could barely hear Kinoshita when the boy’s stood right next to him, nevermind all the way across the hall. So yeah, maybe Asahi does have the right to be wary… 

“Okay, I agree with that.” 

“Yep.” The other two agreed, seemingly under the same assumption about the team’s tall blond middle-blocker, and to be fair to them, they weren’t all that wrong… 

Ennoshita though, thinks Tsukishima is a lot like a bee’s nest. Leave it alone and the bees will go along with their day. However, as soon as you start poking it? Well, prepared to get stung. 

"Hahahaha, ya think so?” Tanka grinned wickedly as he and Nishinoya joined their little group, "Well I personally think it would be the scariest is Yamaguchi.” 

"Eh?!?" Suga blinked, confused at how their sweet, kind, Captain could be scarier than Tsukishima.

"Yamaguchi? But-" Daichi started about to object, however, Ennoshita simply cut him off with a shake of his head. 

"Yeah, don't piss off our Captain or you'll know about it." Tanaka grinned almost as if he was proud of the face. “He’s a chill guy, but he does have his limits and when pushed, damn, you don’t want to be on the receiving end of it.” 

"Yeah, there was this one-time last year where-" Nishinoya started but was quickly interrupted. 

"We said we'd never speak of that again!" Ennoshita interjected now wanting to be reminded of said incident. Plus if Yamaguchi heard them talking about it, especially to their fresh first-years, they’d be doing diving receives.

"..." 

All three first-years looked at each other in doubt. Surely, the nice Captain Yamaguchi couldn’t be scarier than Tsukishima. 

* * *

“Here we go!” The Captain announced as he and Tsukishima emerged out of the convenience store with two bags on each arm full of delicious steaming meat buns. “It seems we beat the soccer team tonight! They’re all nice and fresh!”

“Thanks, Yams!” Hinata shouted as he practically started to devour his poor defenseless meat bun. Everyone else followed on and thanked their Captain as he handed out the buns, each person eating theirs with different degrees of vigor. 

“How much did this cost you, Yamaguchi?” Yachi asked her freckled friend while nibbling on her own meat bun. 

“Don’t even go there,” Yamaguchi slightly mourned his poor practically empty wallet. At this rate, he was going to have to take up a part-time job just to keep feeding them all. “However it’s worth it, as long as everyone’s happy.” 

Yamaguchi smiles warmly, looking at his team happily munching their food and talking in their little groups. 

“That’s so sweet!” Yachi proclaimed, cooing at how adorable he was.

“I’ll pay next time,” Kagayama stated, as he takes one of the bags from his Captain’s hands. 

“No, I will.” Tsukishima huffs, sending the team’s setter a hard look. “Don’t go paying for my boyfriend’s stuff."

“I’m vice-Captain, I should help pay,” Kagayama argued, oblivious to the tall blond’s mounting jealousy. 

“Yeah well-” Tskuishima started but was cut off by Hinata’s loud proclamation. 

“I’ll pay!”

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow over at his friend, “Hinata you don’t even remember your own lunch money, on most days.” 

“Hehehe, sorry about that Yams, I pay you back soon I promise,” Hinata said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

“It’s fine.” The freckled Captain waved the smaller player off, “just remember it tomorrow okay?” 

“I will!” Hinata nodded with a big smile, “you’re the best Captain ever Yams!”

“Please don’t tell you’ve been wasting your own money on that moron?” His boyfriend huffed out, looking at him unimpressed. 

“I wasn’t about to let him go hungry was I?” Yamaguchi countered, Hinata was his friend after all “plus, I don’t need any of you to help me pay when I _treat_ you all after practice, plus I have some extra savings.” 

“Don’t use your savings, you idiot.” Tuskishima scolded his boyfriend but knew that it wouldn’t do any good. When Tadashi set his mind to something, nothing was going to stop him.

“Again,” Yamaguchi smiled at him, “as I said, it’s worth it.” 

After handing out the meat buns, the team just stood around and relaxed, eating their meat bun and chatting to each other. There had been a small disruption when the soccer team appeared and a few of their players got all pissed off because they’d taken all the meat buns. However, after getting a verbal beatdown by their own Captain, they were dragged away. 

“Don’t,” Yamaguchi warned in his Captain's voice, staring at both Tanaka and Nishinoya who seemed ready to burst out into laughter at the scene. 

“But Yamaguchi-” Tanaka started to argue. 

“No.” The brown-haired third-year cut off firmly. 

“But Yams, it was funny!” Hinata protested with a wide-grin. 

Yamaguchi sighed, “don’t encourage them.” 

“Oi moron, don't you need to get home? It’s getting late.” Kagayama said to Hinata before taking another nibble of his meat bun. 

“Eh? What do you mean-” Hinata blinked before looking at his phone, “IS THAT THE TIME?” 

“I can’t believe I have to associate with you.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “How the hell do you not know what the time is? You’re even wearing a watch.” 

On his wrist was a volleyball-themed watch which the team had collectively brought Hinata for him for his birthday last year in the hopes it’d help with his punctuality. Apparently, it didn’t change a thing. 

“I'VE GOT TO GO!” Hinata shouted as he picked up his bike and jumped on it and started pedaling off at a frantic speed. “BYE GUYS!” 

“What was that about?” Suga asked in confusion as he watched Hinata just spontaneously yell before grabbing his bike and shouting goodbye as he sped off. 

Daichi blinked, “no idea…”

“You’ll learn not to question Hinata’s antics.” Ennoshita chuckled, smiling at the trio of first-year, “however this one does have a rather simple explanation. You see Hinata lives approximately half an hour away and that just via a bike. If he didn’t bike it, it would probably take at least an hour.” 

“That’s quite the trek,” Daichi replied. 

“Aren’t there any schools closer?” Suga blinks, unable to imagine doing such a trek every day just to go to school. 

“Yeah, but he specifically chose to come here.” 

“Why?” Asahi wondered. Why would anyone go to a school this far away? As far as he knew, Karasuno while not being a bad school wasn’t anything special. It wasn’t like the big fancy schools like Aoba Johsai or nationally recognized sports teams like Shiratorizawa. So why? 

“Because it’s where the Little Giant went. He is Hinata’s hero.” Kinoshita explained, “or that’s what he’s told, everyone.” 

“The Little Giant?” Daichi asked. He’d never heard that name before. 

“A story for another time,” Ennoshita said as he waved them off. 

“Is he normally late then? Living that far away?” The grey hair first-year enquired.

“Not always, it’s mostly when he’s distracted by something that he’s late, but last year as a team we brought him that watch, a special addition volleyball themed one, which cost a fortune and yet while he wears it all the time he’s somehow later then he was before.” The second-year explained. 

“That fuckin’ idiot-” Kagayama swore but was cut off by a sharp voice. 

_“Language, Kageyama,”_ Yamaguchi scolded, tone different from the usual happy and light one he used. Even his Captain's voice didn’t sound like this, instantly, causing everyone to be silent. There was a small pause as the air turned tense.

“Sorry...” The third-year setter quietly apologized. To be fair it was his own fault; he knew that Yamaguchi hated it when he or anyone swore out in public, they were representing not only the team but also the school. Plus, if any reported them for being a public nuisance or worse, then Yamaguchi would end up in a lot of trouble, something the other didn’t need when he was trying to sort out his college applications.

So yeah, Kagayama knew he had messed up. 

The first-years' eyes went wide at the scary voice their Captain had just used and made Kagayama apologize. Maybe Tanaka was right and that Yamaguchi might possibly be the scariest of the lot… He just hid it well. 

Tanaka yawned loudly, breaking the tense atmosphere, “Damn, it’s been a long ass day.”

“I second that.” Nishinoya sighed, “I don’t want to even think about our maths homework…” 

“You better complete it.” Ennoshita sends the libero a look, “Or else.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will.” Nishinoya absently waving off his fellow teammate. He knew full well what would happen if he didn’t do his homework, no, worse, if Ennoshita found out he hadn’t done his homework… 

“You too Tanaka!” Ennoshita added. 

Tanaka went wide-eyed at the comment, “Hey! I didn’t say anything!” 

“You didn’t need to.” Ennoshita countered, knowing from past experience that Nishinoya and Tanaka were the worst on the team when it came to handing in homework. Though Hinata was a close third. Kageyama used to be on the list since school work nor homework was not his forte. Anything that wasn’t volleyball went into one ear and out the other. However, after becoming the team’s vice-Captain, he’d picked up his grades and overall school performance. 

“Ugh, maybe I should go or my little brother will steal my dinner again,” Kinoshita grumbled, remembering the last time he was out this late to the team and he came home to a plate which consisted of four steamed green beans. Which conveniently was food that his little brother hated… 

“I don’t blame him, I’d steal anything your mom makes if it was just sat in front of me,” Narita said, feeling himself starting to drool at the mere mentions of Kinoshita’s mothers cooking. 

“I know. Her cooking is amazing.” Ennoshita added. 

“Anything my mum makes is usually burnt.” Tanaka sighs, wondering what creation he and his sister were going to try and overcome tonight. 

“You're not any better than Tanaka.” Ennoshita retorted “In fact, if I remember correctly didn’t you try to melt chocolate straight into the pan?”

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!

“Okay, okay, settle down, I think it’s time to call we all go home, or Kinoshita won’t get any dinner,” Yamaguchi announced. The whole team chuckled as Kinoshita pouted because it was true. 

“Plus we have morning practice tomorrow which _will_ be better than today's,” Yamaguchi stated and a few certain members of the team looked away sheepishly. 

After goodbyes were said the team slowly started to disburse, the only people who were left were Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kayagama, and the first-year. However just as said first-years prepared to depart, they were stopped by a call from their Captain. 

“Oh before you first-years go can I have a word with all of you?” Yamaguchi asked soft and bright, unlike the previous tone he’d used for Kagayama’s scolding. 

“Sure,” Daichi spoke for all three of them, though they all sent each other nervous glances. Were they about to get scolded as Kayagama had?! 

“I won’t keep you long.” Yamaguchi said with a soft smile, “I just wanted to see if you enjoyed it your first day and if anyone had any issues or questions that they wanted to discuss?”

“I enjoyed it!” Suga answered with a big smile. 

“Same,” Daichi added with a nod. 

“Yeah…” Asahi mutters quietly and Yamaguchi tilts his head at the young boy questionably. 

“You sure Asahi?” The Captain asks, not liking the idea if he’d or someone else on the team had made the first-year feel uncomfortable in any way. 

“Y-Yeah.” Asahi stuttered, obviously embarrassed about being singled out. 

“If you're sure,” Yamaguchi replied, not wanting to push the younger teen, hoping that the anxious first-year would come to speak to him if anything was bothering him.

“Oh, there was another thing. I’m sure you all know Kagayama,” The third-year said indicating to the setter who was having a staredown with Tsukishima, the pair had been having their own argument in the background, they were back to arguing who should be helping buy the meat buns for the team. 

All three of them nodded instantly. 

Yamaguchi smiled, “Yes, he does make a lasting impression, well, I forgot to mention it when you all arrived this morning, but he’s the team’s vice-Captain, meaning if you don’t feel comfortable talking to me, then you can always talk to Kagayama.” 

A similar thought crossed all three of their minds, as they took one glance at the team’s vice-Captain and sweatdropped, poor Asahi had already started sweating slightly at the mere thought of having to go up to Kagayama. 

Yamaguchi snorted at their expressions, “he’s not as bad as he looks, nor is he scary, the only person he tends to shout at is Hinata and if he goes too far I’ll put him back in line,” like had earlier. “I just thought I’d let you know, just in case but as long as you’re all fine and happy you're free to go! Practice is the same time tomorrow morning, the doors should be unlocked either I or Kagayama should be there early, and hopefully, it’ll be a little less chaotic.”

* * *

Lev whooped loudly, punching the air in celebration, as the ball hit the half-filled water bottle -one he might, or might not have stolen from Inuoka when the middle-blocker was doing his stretches- on the other side of the net. That shot had been perfect! 

“Yuuki! Yuuki! Did you see that?!” He asks the third-year libero, who was setting up for training. (which he should also be doing considering he was Captain after all - a feat which he was still unsure of how he obtained.) 

“No, I didn’t,” Yuuki replies as he laid out a row of cones. 

“Aw, Yuuki,” the Nekoma Captain pouted. 

“Don’t whine,” the smaller scolded with an unimpressed look, “do it during a game, then I’ll watch.” 

_Touche._ Lev grinned as he picked the ball, he forgot how sassy his vice-Captain could be sometimes. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a certain pudding-haired player. 

“Kenma~” He calls out to the setter, who like usual sat in the corner. 

“Huh?” The younger player blinks, briefly looking up from his phone. 

“Did you see my amazing serve?” The half-Russian questioned, knowing that there’s a ninety-nine percent chance that he didn’t. When Kenma was focused on something, it was hard to drag his attention away. Especially when it came to video games. 

“No,” Kenma replied before looking back down at his phone. 

“Texting anyone nice? ” Lev teased. However, before he could pry any further, he was cut off by a well-aimed shot hitting him in the side of his head. 

“Stop badgering Kenma and help me set up!” Yuuki shouts from the other side of the gymnasium, still laying out the cones they’ll need for when they run drills. “The first-years will be here any minute now!” 

Lev relented and went to help, not wanting to enrage the other anymore, especially since there was a high chance Yuuki would deck him in front of all the newbies if Lev pushed him far enough, which totally would be uncool. 

The rest of the players slowly start to trickle in, with Yamamoto making his usual dramatic entrance, loudly complaining about his sister taking too long in the shower which nearly made him late and how he despised social science.

The outside hitter had continued to rant on to an uninterested Kenma, whose eyes were still glued to his phone as Coach called them to start their warmups despite the current missing new players…

“Shouldn’t the first-years be here by now?” Yamamoto questioned brows furrowed in confusion as they started off with a few laps to loosen themselves up. 

“They’ll be here soon,” Kenma commented quietly from near the end of the group as he jogs casually, just enough to keep up with the group but not enough to break a sweat. 

As if they were the magic words, the gymnasium doors burst open. Everyone stopped in their tracks, turning to look at what all the commotion was about. Two boys were currently painting while sprawled on the floor, while a third stood slightly behind looking somewhat awkward, all of them sporting training gears, meaning that the first years were here.

“Told you I’d make it first!” One of the boys who’d barged in proclaimed loudly from his spot on the floor. 

“Nah, I made it first.” Another replied, as the pair slowly picked themselves up from the floor, allowing the team to get a better look at them.

One of them was _tall_ , smaller than Lev but still tall with messy black hair that resembled a bad bedhead. He also has a fringe on his right side that partially covers his eye. Meanwhile the other was small, probably the same size as Yuuki -but this kid was still a first-year meaning he had more time to grow- with matching eyes and hair, which, while short, was still much better styled than his companions. 

“But I’m faster than you Mr Longlegs!” the smaller one argues, glaring up at the black-haired teen. 

“Um, guys-” the third tried to cut in but was ignored. This kid had jet black hair shaved into a buzzcut, slightly thick eyebrows. He was in the middle height-wise but again as a first-year, he still has time to grow. 

“I’d rather be tall than all the way down there, plus we’re about the same speed and with my high advantage it’s statistically higher that I made it here first.” The black-haired teen counters glancing down at the smaller, and smirks, “ _Shorty_.” 

“I’m gonna punch you in that smug face of yours!” 

“If you can get up here.” 

A loud fake-cough from Coach Naoi interrupted the two first-year arguments, their heads snap towards the old man and Lev watches as their eyes widen in realization. 

“Hello, you must be the new starters.” Old man Nekomata greeted with a smile.

Kenma facepalmed, Yuuki sighed, and Lev grinned. He was gonna love these new first-years!

* * *

Over the next week, the first-years had started to settle into the club. There had been a few incidents, however, the team Captain had quickly dealt with them. 

It wasn’t hard. Everyone there had a good heart, yes _even Tsuki_ , and normally any arguments -that wasn’t Hinata and Kagayama related- were sorted swiftly. It was normally a simple misunderstanding anyway. There were no mean or nasty people on their team, they were simply a _little_ chaotic at times.

Daichi had almost instantly meshed with the team, everyone in slight awe of his defensive style. He’d started taking tips from the other players, and started to also add new styles into his plays, which would be useful. 

Suga was endlessly improving under the guidance of Kagayama and was slowly learning new techniques and methods to improve his setting. The first-year wasn’t bad, quite the opposite in fact, but Kageyama was on a whole other level. 

And Asashi-, well maybe he should have said that the majority of the first-years had happily settled in... 

“Right, are we all here?” Yamaguchi called out as he took a quick glance at the team. They all seemed happy and ready to go. 

No issues this afternoon then. 

This morning, he had to deal with a sulking Nishinoya who refused to give Tanaka back his phone unless he took back the comment he’d made on the way to school about the former not being able to pull someone who was taller than him. Yamaguchi needed an aspirin or two after that one. 

“YEAH LET’S GO-” Hinata proclaimed full of energy like usual, even though they’d had to suffer through six hour of school, especially for the third-years who were trying to cram in as much knowledge as possible before exam season started. Decent colleges were picky about who'd let in, you needed top tier grades to even be considered. 

Then again was Hinata actually studying? Something that wasn’t volleyball, that is. If they have to do cram sessions for the ginger boy because he hadn’t listened the whole year, Yamaguchi would be very pissed. Oh, that goes for Kageyama too.

“Okay then, first thing first is warm-ups, then I want -” Yamaguchi started but cut himself off, “wait, where’s Asashi?” 

“He’s not here again?” Yachi frowned, looking down at her clipboard. “He didn’t show up to morning practice either.” 

“I hope he’s okay,” Suga said sadly, wondering where their teammate, and dare he say, _friend,_ was. The setter knew how nervous and anxious the other teen had been about joining the team but Asahi had seemed alright on the first few sessions however now he wasn’t even showing up… 

“He better not be wimping out on us!” Nishinoya proclaimed, “he’s an amazing Spiker!” 

“Yeah!” Tanaka added, “we need him!” 

“I’ll go get him and drag him back here!”

“I’ll help!”

“Guys I don’t think that's-” Kinoshita started. 

“Where do you think he’ll still be on school grounds?” Tanaka questioned the libero, cutting off his teammate. “Or would he have gone home?”

“We can check both!” Nishinoya seemed determined to find their missing player. 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes, “and do either of you know where Asashi lives?” 

“Good point Ennoshita!” Nishinoya hummed in thought, “we’ll just have to get the files from school, and if not we’ll wander around until we find him!”

“Yeah!” Tanaka agreed. “Can’t be too hard to find him right? He's pretty damn tall for a first-year.” 

“If you guys so much as a step foot out of this gym before practice is done you’ll be running a hundred extra laps after practice for a month,” Yamaguchi warned. He could feel his headache from the morning returning. 

“But Yama-” Tanaka opened his mouth to argue. 

“Don’t argue with your Captain.” Kagayama backed him up, sending them an unimpressed look. 

“I’ll go and look for him,” Yamaguchi declares, “Kagayama is in charge until I return, and try not to cause any chaos, or I’m sure he’ll have you running drills until you can no longer run.” 

No one argued, knowing full well that the Vice-Captain would do exactly that. Kageyama tells them to start running laps, as Yamaguchi slips away to try and find their missing first-year. 

* * *

Yamaguchi wandered around the school grounds, for their lost teammate. The sun was just starting to set and the nightly chill was starting to settle in. 

In all honesty, he wasn’t all that surprised at the latest development. He had a feeling that something like this was going to happen ever since their first meeting when poor Asahi had stood there practically sweating through his clothes in nervousness. 

It definitely reminded him of his own first-year, where he used to hide behind Tsukishima whenever he got overwhelmed; Tsuki would indulge him for a little while until he got annoyed and pulled out the Yamaguchi from behind him and made him face whatever was bothering him. However the blond never abandoned him, always stood by his side and made sure Yamaguchi knew that he was there right next to him dragging him out of his own mind and endless thoughts, and helped quell the panic within. 

Meanwhile, Asashi didn’t have a Tsuki, as he did. The first-year was all alone dealing with this all alone…

Or so he thought. 

When in reality, it was the exact opposite. Everyone on the team had been nervous at some point, and no one was perfect; they all had their flaws and weaknesses.

And while he’d never force Asahi to do something, but if the first-year decided he didn’t want to play or chose not to return then the Captain wouldn't argue with him about it, though Yamaguchi did think it would be good for the anxious first-year, like it was for him.

However, all he was going to do was talk to the long brown-haired teen to make sure that he was okay and that he knew that if he did decide to come back that he’d have the team’s full support and not let his nerves and anxiety stop him for doing something he enjoyed. Plus Nishinoya and the rest had already decided Asahi was one of their own. But it was ultimately Asahi's decision. 

Well, he would talk to him only if he could find the younger boy… 

As he walked around the school grounds, he started to feel; nostalgic, remembering all the mundane but good moments as he walked these halls with his teammates, who became his closest friends, and Tsuki, his beloved boyfriend.

He remembered how he and Kagayama had stayed after practice at the end of their second year, the latter helping him improve his receives as they talked out about new roles as Captain and Vice-Captain. 

That time when he’d given Hinata a piggyback to the nurse's office after he sprained his ankle during morning practice and how the smaller teen had made a comment about how he loved the smell of his hair and demanded to know what shampoo he used to make it that soft! 

Tsukishima grabbed his wrist before he went into class, and captured his wrists in a small but loving kiss before parting for his own classroom. Leaving Yamaguchi as a blushing, stuttering, lovesick kid unable to concentrate for the whole of his lesson.

Him and Yachi spending their lunchtime looking through new gear and equipment for the team and ways how they could raise money. They’d been so concentrated and focused that they’d lost track of time, then before they knew it the bell was ringing and it was time for the next lesson and their lunches sat untouched. It was safe to say that Yams wasn’t in a good mood until lessons finished and he could scoff down his food. 

A shudder of anticipation mixed with fear runs through his body as he realized that in a few months, he’ll be leaving everything behind to go on a new quest. College was big and scary but good and he’d heard lots of amazing things from Akiteru, Tsuki’s older brother.

After another five minutes of walking and getting lost in memories, Yamaguchi finally managed to find his target. Asahi was huddled in the corner of the school building, his head between his knees, and Yamaguchi knew from experience that the position wasn’t comfortable in the slightest

“Hey,” he calls out quietly, trying not to startle the anxious first-year. The latter’s head snaps up, startled at the sound of his voice.

“C-Captain!” Asahi's eyes widened. 

“Mind if I join you?” He asked calmly. 

“I-I- training-” The other stuttered out a broken sentence. 

Yamaguchi waves him off nonchalantly, as he slides down the wall next to him, “Oh don’t worry, I left Kagayama’s in charge, he’s probably running them to their death,” he grinned widely at the mental image, “revenge is best served, Kagayama style. They gave me one hell of a headache this morning.” 

“Sorry I missed training today.” Asahi apologized quietly, staring at the concrete like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. 

“It’s fine,” Yamaguchi replied giving him a soft smile, “I’m not here to scold or shout at you, I’m just here to talk.”

Asahi looked up and blinked in confusion, “to talk?” 

He’d totally been expecting a stern talking to about skipping training. It was just that every time he stepped foot into the gymnasium, he started to sweat, his brain into overdrive and he couldn’t stop dark thoughts from flooding his mind. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to play, nor that he didn’t like the team; they were amazing, even if a couple of certain players scared him, he still looked up to them with stars in his eyes as he watched them play and practice. 

It was just… 

“About why you didn’t come to practice,” Yamaguchi explained, expression still soft. He’d been there, done that. He knew how hard it was for the other teen. 

“I-um, see,” Asahi tried to explain but every time in his mind, his excuses sounded lame and pathetic and he knew that Yamaguchi would think so too! How could he explain that he hadn’t come because he was scared?! 

“It was because you were scared, right?” Yamaguchi said as if reading the other's mind. 

Asahi’s eyes widened as he tensed. How did he know? Was he that obvious? Was he going to shout at him now? 

“No!” He denied loudly. 

“No?” The Captain blinked, and then let out a small smile, “you don’t need to lie to me Asahi, I was scared when I first started out as well.” 

The wing-spiker paused at that, “you were?”

“Scared, anxious, nervous, you name it, it was me.” Yamaguchi chuckled at the old memory, “the only reason I originally started volleyball way back in middle school was that it seemed safer than all the bigger kids in the basketball and football club. That and the cool blond who had saved me from the bullied was there…” 

“Bullies?” Asahi questioned, wondering who the hell would have bullied so nice and amazing as Yamaguchi. 

Asahi hadn’t been there long and he could tell that the Captain could do anything for his team, going above and beyond to make sure they were all okay and happy. All he had to do was look back to that first day when he treated them to meat buns after practice. Asahi and the rest of the first-years had heard the whole conversation about Yamaguchi using his savings to buy them all a snack. 

So who the hell would ever want to bully Yamaguchi?! He would like to have words with them. 

Then again, Asahi was pretty sure that Tsukishima would sort out anyone who dared say a single word against his boyfriend. 

Yamaguchi shook his head dismissively, “Oh don’t worry about it, that was years ago.” 

However, the freckled Captain could still feel the sting of the kids' words even to this day, they were lodged into his mind and memories forever. 

_“Your face is weird.” One of the boys said as he pushed a seven-year-old Yamaguchi into the ground. His clothes dirtied from the soil, and his hands were grazed since he’d used to soften his landing._

_“Yeah look at all those stupid dots on them!” Another laughed. Yamaguchi could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. They were saying mean things and his hands stung from when they’d pushed him._

_“It’s so freaky!” The third added with a smirk as he pointed at his face._

_He couldn’t help as a small sob escaped his mouth, the tears cascading down his face like a tragic waterfall as the other kids just mocking him._

However, that wasn’t the whole reason he remembered that moment so vividly, no, it had more to do with his fateful first meeting with Tsuki, one which would change his life for the better, a person who Yamaguchi couldn’t imagine living without. 

Even if the blond hadn’t helped out, and was most likely calling him lame, Yamaguchi had eventually used the words against the blond when he started slacking in his practice. Helping the blond change his ways and go from a decent middle blocker to _the_ middle blocker. 

But he’s gone off track. He was here for Asahi, not to sit here and walk down memory lane. 

“Then when we came to Karasuno, Tsuki practically dragged me through the doors of the club.” Yamaguchi explained, “how wrong was I? Thinking that volleyball was safe back when I was a kid, suddenly I was faced against volleyball monsters like Kagayama and Hinata.” 

“I would have never imagined that,” Asahi voiced quietly, “you always seem so calm and collected, not nervous at all like a Captain should be.” 

“Well I know I have my team and my friends here, I know they have my back no matter what happens. Plus through playing and training, I have gotten both stronger and more confident in myself.” Yamaguchi answered with another smile. “Though that said, I still feel nervous occasionally.”

“You do?” The younger questioned. 

“I just like to think I've got better at hiding it after all these years.” The Captain mutters before continuing, “no one prepared you for becoming Captain, you know. Well unless you were previously vice-Captain the year before but that is a rare occurrence since most vice-Captains and Captains are usually both third-years, I can’t imagine there’s many.”

((Somewhere far away, Akaashi shudders as if someone somewhere was talking about him, but shrugs it off and gets back to focusing on practice.))

“A Captain of a team, full of people who rely on you and look to you for both guidance and unwavering confidence and unshakeable stability while leading the team to victory. You have all this responsibility and pressure suddenly thrust upon you and no idea how to handle it. It’s definitely scary. ” 

Asahi suddenly feels a whole other level of respect for the older boy in front of him. 

Yamaguchi sighed, “sometimes I still don’t understand why out of everyone they picked me.” 

“I do.” Asahi states. 

This time it was Yamaguchi’s turn to look confused, “you do?”

“Yeah,” Asahi lets out his own smile, feeling so much more relaxed than he’d been before. He can’t help thinking that he would feel this calm or relaxed if anyone else was Captain. Heck, he wasn’t even sure that it was Kagayama or Tsukishima they’d even come looking for him. And he mentally shuddered at the mere idea of Hinata being Captain. As nice as Hinata was, he wasn’t suited for the role of Captain, since the smaller player couldn’t even remember his own lunch the majority of the time, nevermind lead a team and take on all its responsibilities. 

“Okay then,” Yamaguchi doesn’t press for an explanation. He probably wouldn’t have believed it anyway. Again, he respected everyone's choice but still occasionally doubted himself. But it was nice to hear that Asahi could see something in him that would make him Captain material even if he couldn’t himself. 

Suddenly, a thought comes to the older boy’s mind, “You know, Tanaka and Nishinoya were determined to bring you back and were even ready to go raid the school records for your address.” 

“W-What really!?” Asahi pondered curiously. Though he could imagine the pair doing something crazy like that, even if he didn’t understand why they were going it for him. He’d only started the team barely a week ago and hadn’t turned up to like the practices. 

“Yup,” Yamaguchi nodded with a grin, “Honestly? They think you’re awesome and want you on the team like the rest of us.”

“B-But-” Asahi tried to argue but the Captain wasn’t done yet. 

“We all understand that you're nervous, that’s not an issue, everyone’s been there, even volleyball geniuses like Kagayama,” Yamaguchi explained. “The fallen King.” 

“The fallen King?” Asahi inquired, curious. He hadn’t heard anyone call Kagayama the fallen King. He might have heard Tsukishima mutter something about goddamn kings during evening practice a couple of days ago but that was about it. 

“Sorry, it’s not my story to tell.” Yamaguchi sent him a small apologetic smile, “you can ask him about it though if you want.” 

Asahi paled at the thought of having to speak to Kagayama, let alone ask him about his past.

“Or not then,” Yamaguchi chuckled at the other expression, “Y’know he’s honestly not that scary once you get to know him, he’s just really passionate about volleyball, kind of a dork really. He won’t bite.” 

Somehow, Asahi doubts that. 

He must have pulled another face because Yamaguchi lets out a loud cackle, “okay, okay, how about this if Kagayama does snap at you, which he most likely won’t, I’ll set Tsuki on him to get revenge okay?” 

And while Asahi knows that Yamaguchi was only joking he can’t help but tense up even more at the mention of the tall intimidating blond.

“He’s even worse.” Asahi can’t stop himself from mumbling. 

“Tsuki?” 

Asahi's eyes widen. Oh no, he’s just insulted his Captain's boyfriend! “Sorry Captain! I shouldn’t have said that!” 

Yamaguchi, however, just bursts out into laughter, “Mwahahahaha! Yeah, I can totally see it! No need to be sorry, I think he scared poor Kinoshita out of his wits when they first met him last year.” 

Once the Third-year had managed to regain his composure, he pulls out his phone from his pocket. He’d taken it along with him in case of any emergencies. He unlocks it with ease and pulls up a photo and shows it to the other, “Whenever Tsuki makes you feel nervous just remember this photo.” 

The picture is one of a toddler Tsukishime wearing a dinosaur costume, hugging a teddy Stegosaurus as he grinned, waving at the camera. It was one of the cutest things you could imagine.

“That’s adorable.” Asahi cooed. He would never have imagined Tsukishima, the towering stoic wall being this cute and happy as a child if he hadn't seen it for himself. 

“I know right!” Yamaguchi agreed with a grin. “So when he gets all moody and snappy just remember this photo, that is if you want to come back…” 

“I want to…” The first-year mutters quietly. 

“But?” Yamaguchi prods softly. If Asahi would tell him what he feared, then maybe he and the team could find help. 

“What if I mess up?!” Asahi blurts out louder than he meant to. However all these emotions had been building up in him for a while now; the stress, fear, and anxiety all colliding and spewing over like someone had stuffed a bag of mentos into a bottle of coke. “Especially if I clam up in a match and miss a hit! Everyone will hate me! If they don’t already!” 

“Asahi, no one hates you now, nor will they if you miss a shot, even if it’s match point.” Yamaguchi explained serenely, “trust me; I’ve messed up enough in crucial to last a lifetime...” 

How could he forget the moment of utter shame when he fumbled his float serve in the match against Date Tech? It was the Inter-High tournament and Date Tech was winning 24 to 18, they’d won the last point from Hinata and Kageyama's quick they were working on perfecting. However, since Hinata serves were still lackluster -and that was being polite- they’d subbed in Yamaguchi who was the team's pinch server. 

He’d been so panicked, the crowds, the pressure, the intensity, he was so nervous that he didn’t even get it over the net. 

Date Tech had won. 

However, as he learned, it wasn’t his fault. His Captain had pulled him to the side after the match and made sure he knew this. It wasn’t his fault. Sure he’d lost them one point but the rest of the team had lost them twenty-three other ones; it was on all of them. 

At the time it hadn’t really helped, he still felt responsible, liked he’d let everyone down, and had assumed that the rest was going to think the same but they hadn’t. Hinata had hugged him so tightly that he nearly burst out sobbing right then, Kageyama had asked to practice extra with him after training wanting them both to improve, and also had shoved him his meat bun when their Captain had brought them. Tsuki called for most of that night, making sure that he was okay. And then, he might have cried, but he also remembers laughing and joking. 

He woke up the next morning still feeling bad but the team still didn’t blame him. 

No, instead they helped him and helped him improve to the player he was today and Yamaguchi was determined to do the same. 

“Yeah, it’s not fun, I’ll tell you that, it sucks big time, I’ve cried more times than I’d like to admit,” Tsuki tended to call him lame when he started sobbing, but it was said with affection. Especially that time the blond had found him locked in a toilet stall after stuffing up another serve. “But the team has never hated me or even blamed me. And do you know why?”

“Why?” The first-year asks. 

“Because we’re a team, a family, we’ll always look out for each other. Even if you mess up, you won’t have been the only one. We don’t lose a match from just one point alone.” The Captain states, “and heck, even if you were having a bad match, day or week, then the same applies to everyone. Everyone has their bad times and low moments. What matters is that you keep trying and never give up. The team will have your back, no matter what happens.” 

Asahi paused. Those words, again, had felt like they came from past experience. But then again the older player had said that he’d failed many times over the last few years... But damn look where he was now! Captain of the team, one which obviously absolutely adored him and he adored back, even if they gave him headaches. He was confident, enough to stand next to people like Kageyama and Tsukishima, to stand on the court proudly and play his best, without fear. Even if he does mess up. Knowing that everyone will have his back. He’s come a long way from the person that Yamaguchi had described earlier. The person who hid behind Tsukishima and was skittish in matches. 

Asahi wants to play. 

Asahi wants to play with this team. He wants to overcome his fears.

Asahi wants to be like his Captain. 

Yamaguchi flashes him a wide grin, snapping him out of his thoughts, “Also you all you first-years passed Nishinoya’s and Tanka’s bizarre _‘secret’_ initiation didn’t you? They think I don’t know about it, but I’m not stupid, nor are they subtle, and Hinata has a big mouth. So according to them, you’re practically their brother, which is fine since we’re one big family but I just wish they did do it in a normal way.” 

Ah, how could Asahi forget the initiation test a couple of the second-years had made the first years do a few days after they started? It was weird but they’d all finished it. Nishinoya had even given him a wide friendly hug after they’d finished. 

“But again, I’m not going to force you to do anything, especially if you don’t feel comfortable or under pressure to do so. Do whatever you want.” Yamaguchi states in all seriousness, “but if you do decide to come back, your anxiety won’t go away just because we talked or because you decided to try, it’ll be hard, I know, but we’ll help you in whatever way we can.” 

“Thank you…” he whispers. 

“No problem, I’m the Captain after all, ” Said the Captain, smiling, quickly checking the time on his phone, “however I should get back, or they might revolt and try to overthrow Kagayama.” 

Asahi could imagine the team making posters and signs, starting protests at Kagayama’s harsh training methods. 

Yamaguchi stretches after he stands, pocketing his phone, “I’ll see you later Asahi.”

“B-bye,” the first-year replied, realizing he had some serious thinking to do. As much as he wanted to play, he wanted to be like Yamaguchi and the others. He wanted to be part of the team. He needed to make sure he could do this, no matter how much they say they’ll help out, it ultimately comes down to him and his own willpower to succeed. 

“Oh, one more thing!” Yamaguchi says as his head pops back around the corner.

“Huh?”

“Please don’t tell Tsuki about that photo.”

Asahi grins, “Sure thing.” 

Yamaguchi returns the grins, “Thanks! Tsuki will actually kill me if he learns about its existence on my phone.” 

He vanished again, gone to save the team from whatever form of hell Kagayama was putting them through.

* * *

Fortunately, it hadn’t rained in the evening like the weather had predicted, which was lucky since Yamaguchi had accidentally forgotten to pick up his umbrella before he left for practice this morning. He was also wearing odd socks - he blames it on Hinata since his smaller friend had kept him up late sending him memes and distracting him from his studies. 

He hadn’t even noticed his socks until Tsukishima had pointed it out. Giving his boyfriend an unimpressed look as mentioned the chaos of his mismatched socks; his left one was stripped in pride colors, while the right one had an anime character on it. Yachi had gotten him into the said anime after she had lent him her manga once.

Speaking of his boyfriend, they were currently walking home together. They didn’t live too far away from each other and would only split off for the last few minutes of their walk home. They were holding hands, fingers entwined as they walked down the familiar streets. 

“So how did it go?” Tsukishima enquired breaking the pleasant silence. 

Yamaguchi tilted his head questioningly, “With Asahi?"

“No, the Queen.” the blond answered back sarcastically.

“Meanie,” the freckled teen said, sticking his tongue out childishly. 

Tsuki didn’t retort, simply rolling his eyes at the juvenile action. 

“It went well, I think.” Yamaguchi hummed thoughtfully, thinking back to the conversation with the first-year, “How was training with Kagayama?” 

“Utter hell, don’t leave us again.”

“You can just say you missed me Tsuki~” Yamaguchi teased with a grin. 

“The power went straight to his head.” Tsukishima huffed, “I’ve seen army training videos less dramatic than what he made us do.” 

“Stop overreacting, he’s not like that anymore and you know it.” 

“Tch, he’s not the only one that’s changed.” The blond gives him a look, so the freckled teen knows that was talking precisely about him. 

Yamaguchi smiled, “we’ve all changed. For the better as well.”

“If you say so.”

“What are you saying? You don’t remember Hinata in our first-year?”

“Don’t remind me,” The middle blocker groaned. His mind flashing back to the hyperactive idiot who never thought before he acted. “It still gives me nightmares to this day.” 

Fortunately now Hinata had calmed and mellowed a little. He was still a hyperactive headache but he put more thought into what he did or said before he did stuff which made him slightly more tolerable in the blond’s opinion. Only _slightly_ though. 

“You’ve grown as well, I’m sure most of the club thought you were a complete stick-in-the-mud during the first half of our first-year until you managed to pull your head out of your ass,” Yamaguchi stated, grinning up at his taller boyfriend. 

Tsuki huffed at the comment but didn’t deny it, “Whatever.” 

“As I said, we’ve all changed.” Yams grinned widened as he knew he’d won the argument. 

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Excuse you, that’s _Captain_ Yamaguchi.”

* * *

Ushijima stood there waiting outside of the Shiratorizawa Academy gymnasium, calming himself and steeling his nerves as he waited for his seniors to come and collect him. His homeroom teacher told him that he needed to wait outside when he was ready. The club knew he was coming, along with a few others.

“Oh~ hello~” Another student called out as he came to stand near Ushijima at the doors. He had spiky, bright red hair, with eyebrows of a corresponding color. 

“Hello.” Ushijima greeted. 

“Are you here to join the team as well?” The red-head raised his eyebrow at him questionably. 

“Yes.” He confirmed.

The guy grinned, “not very talkative are you?”

Ushijima didn’t bother to reply to that, “...”

“So what’s your name?” the other asked.

_“_ Ushijima.” He introduced himself, watching as the other grinned at him. 

“Oh, so you’re the famous Ushijima that everyone always talks about!” 

“Everyone?” 

“Well not everyone, but still you have quite the rep~u~tation.” The red-head spoke in a sing-song voice, doing a strange finger dance. 

“Oh,” Ushijima says, unsure of how to feel about that. 

“Yup!” The other grinned. 

There was a slightly awkward pause, not that the redhead seemed to think it was awkward. He stood there with that wide-grin on his face while he made weird hand signs with his hands, seemingly unable to stay still. Ushijima wished he was as social - wait he didn’t know the other boy’s name. The guy had made him introduce himself but had yet to divulge his own name. 

“What’s your name?” Ushijima asked. 

“Oh little old me?” The other teen let out a wide toothy grin. “My name’s Tendo! I’m a middle blocker! And if rumors are to be believed you’re an opposite Hitter right?”

“Correct.” He confirmed. 

“Great! I can’t wait to see you play!” Tendo replied, placing a hand on his shoulder, “You’re left-handed if I remember correctly.”

“Yes.”

“Oo~”

Again, there was another pause. However this time it wasn’t so awkward for Ushijima. He felt somewhat more relaxed around the other, even if the other seemed to know a considerable amount about him while he only knew two things about him. Though, Ushijima knew that Tendo must have been a good player to get into Shiratorizawa.

“So how are you finding school?” Tendo asked, eventually breaking the silence. 

“Fine,” Ushijima replied, which was true, school wasn’t bad but he preferred volleyball, but he knew that if he didn’t keep his grades up it would affect his volleyball career. 

“Good~, me though? I like most subjects, they just don’t like me! My favorite is home tech. I like cooking and baking but it never seems to work out right! Y’know in middle school they banned me from stepping foot into the food tech rooms after I accidentally set the whole kitchen on fire. Did you know how to melt chocolate?” Tendo explained.

Ushijima blinked, “yes.” 

“Well I didn’t, I just threw it in and thought it melted like butter, I turned to talk to my friend who was across from me, the next thing I know the pan is flaming and everything goes to shit! But I’m not gonna give up. I’ll get it one-day ya know! Plus the things that don’t go up in flames taste pretty damn good!” The redhead said, his eyes flashed with determination. 

“Oh.” Ushijima didn’t know what to say to that, though in the short time he’d known Tendo, he could imagine it happening. 

“I’ll bring you one next time!” Tendo proclaimed before he went on another rant about different flavor cupcakes, muffins, and cookies he could make and which one he thought that Ushijima would like best. Ushijima didn’t know if he’d touch anything Tendo makes until he saw at least someone else had tried one, he didn’t want to die from food poisoning this early in his life. 

However, both teens were jolted out of their thoughts when the doors opened up, and a quite tall guy, wearing the Shiratorizawa team’s jacket. He has black-colored hair in a bowl cut with dark brown eyes, his mouth etched in a scowl. “Are you the new starters?”

“Yep, that’s us!” Tendo nods, seemingly unaffected but the stern-looking upperclassman in front 

of him. 

The older teen nodded, “Come on in.” 

Tendo trotted in greeting the whole room, waving his hands in the air loudly introducing himself while Ushijima walked in next to him, ready for whatever to come next.

* * *

The sound of balls slamming against the polished wooden floor echoed through the small Karasuno Gymnasium. It was morning practice and it was time for spiking practice. 

Yamaguchi and Kageyama had decided to have the team go one at a time for the first few times before splitting into the ground, allowing the first-years to watch how their seniors spiked and if they could learn any tips or tricks from the more experienced players. 

Since the team didn’t have a coach, the Captain and Vice-Captain had all the responsibility for training. And as nice and supportive as Takeda sensei was, he really didn’t know all that much about volleyball. Their sensei had been really busy as of late; they weren’t sure why since the man hadn’t given them an explanation except that he wouldn’t be able to make it to training but to report to him if any incidents happened. 

“Great hit Tanaka!” Yamaguchi praised the second-year whooped in joy, before going to the back of the queue and high-fiving Narita who’d also got in a decent spike. 

Another hit, however, this one went out. 

“Daichi, next time if you try and straighten your arms a little more before you hit it, it’ll help the ball go straighter and also make it easier for you to direct it.” The Captain explained to the frowning first-year. “Also watch Tanaka on his next hit and how his body is positioned. 

“Yes, Captain,” Daichi muttered, looking rather dejected. 

“Don’t look so down about it,” Yamaguchi ruffled the younger boy’s hair, “It’s just one hit and you're still learning, you’ll get it eventually.” 

Daichi's lips twitched into a small smile, “Thanks.” 

Yamaguchi grinned in response, “No problem, now I’d move to the back of the line as it looks like Hinata’s ready to run you over in his excitement.” 

“Next time adjust your arms, like this.” Kagayama demonstrated to the silver-haired first-year setter, “you’ll be able to adjust easier if the spiker goes higher than expected.” 

Suga nodded, taking in all the information, “Right.” 

“My turn!” Hinata proclaimed impatiently, practically buzzing for his chance to spike the ball, especially when everyone was watching. 

Kagayama sighed, spinning the ball in his hands, “I’ll set for this idiot.”

“HEY!” Hinata objected with a frown. 

“Don’t start, you two,” Yamaguchi warned lightheartedly. 

Whatever was going to be said next was stopped one of the gymnasium squeaked open and a familiar head popped into view. 

“H-Hi.” Asahi greeted with a nervous smile. 

“Asahi!” Nishinoya proclaimed from his place in the queue a wide smile forming on the libero’s face. 

“You’re back Bro!” Tanaka called out from behind Nishinoya. 

“Yay!” Hinata added however forgot that he was supposed to be spiking, stopped mid-run up and Kagayama wasn’t taking not any prisoners, so still set, and the ball ended up bashing Hinata on the top of his head. “Ow!

“Idiot.” The setter muttered, rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t start crowding him. Plus you haven’t finished your spiking practice yet.” Yamaguchi warned, remembering the last time people had started gathering around Asahi, that it had made him uncomfortable, so he was trying to prevent it. 

“And will you keep your voices down? Some people across the world are still sleeping.” Tsukishima added, scowling.

“Meanieshima.” Hinata pouted. 

“Original.” The blond deadpanned.

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes, but decides to focus on the main issue at the moment and sends his vice-Captain a small smile, “Kags, could you carry on the drill by yourself for a short while?”

“Sure.” The setter nodded. 

“Yams not again!” The small decoy objected, a look of horror coming across his face at the idea of having to deal with Kagayama running practice again. 

“Cap, don’t abandon us with him again!” Tanaka pleaded. 

“Yeah, we’ll be good!” Nishinoya added. 

Yamaguchi shook his head with an amused smile, “I won’t be long, I’m just going to talk to Asashi somewhere quieter, I’m sure you’ll survive.” 

“But Yams you weren’t here yesterday!” Hinata begged, “he nearly ran us to our death.”

“It was only a few laps.” Kagayama tried to defend himself. 

“A few hundred more like.” Tsuki sassed. 

“For once I agree with Tsukishima!” Hinata piped up. 

“So what you’re saying is that you're not as good as Kagayama and can’t keep up with him, Hinata?” Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow, seeing if his teammate was going to go for the bait. 

“What?!” Hinata practically screeched in protest, “Of course I am! Just watch me Yams!” before storming off back into the front of the queue, demanding Kagayama set to him right now. Tsukishima sent his boyfriend a knowing look before resigning himself to his fate and joining back into the queue. 

With that sorted, he went to go talk to Asashi, barely dodging an off hit by Hinata.

“Nice to see you!” The Captain greeted with a wide smile. 

“Yeah, I’ve decided I want to play, I want to be part of the team.” Asahi admitted, trying not to let his nerves show. 

“That’s great!” Yamaguchi beamed, happy that Asahi had decided to come back, and then explained. “You go and get changed and join in if you wish, or you can just sit and observe. If you feel like you're not quite ready yet, you can always go sit with Yachi. She has taken quite a few useful notes over the years which are quite interesting to listen to if you want. Just remember if you feel uncomfortable, or overwhelmed just tell either me, Kagayama and we’ll show you to a quiet place. No one here will judge you.” 

“Thank you.” the first-year said gratefully. 

“It’s fine.” Yamaguchi smiled, they can both hear Kagayama and Tsukishima arguing about a toss in the background. The Captain sighed, “Ah I should better get back or they’ll think I’ve abandoned them again.” 

Asashi didn’t join in practice, not until the afternoon session after school. However, he did take Yamaguchi’s advice to hear some of Yachi’s notes, ones she’d gathered from all of three years managing the volleyball team. He learned a few cool things and new moves he’d like to practice eventually. 

Nishinoya had come up to him after training and had given him a huge welcome back hug, he was also crowded around again, but Kagayama quickly dispersed them telling them to give him space and help clean up. 

Asahi left that night with a small smile on his face and a skip in his step.

* * *

Practice ran over the scheduled time, not that it mattered since they were all enthralled in their little training match. It was Yamaguchi, Hinata, Suga, Narita, Nishinoya, Daichi vs Kageyama, Tsukishima, Tanaka, Kinoshita, Ennoshita and Asahi. 

It was close. The score was 29-30 with two teams learning how to adapt to different play styles and teammates that they usually don’t work with. That had been Yamaguchi’s and Kagayama’s plan when they decided to do this, especially with the first-years who had yet to experience the ability and strength of all their teammates. 

Yachi was taking score, a wide happy smile adorning her face. She loved it when they were like this, so captivated and focused on the game. Even the first-years were involved and getting a few points in. She was especially proud of Asahi who she’d spent a lot of time with on the sidelines.

Speaking of the first-years, she really needed to start looking for her own successors. She and the other third-years would be gone by the end of the year and she needed to find someone who would take care of the boys when she would be gone. She had a feeling that she already knew who Yamaguchi was going to offer up as the next Captain. 

“Left! Left!” Tanaka called as he ran for the perfect set ball by Kagayama. He got a decent hit on it as well. However, Yamaguchi and Hinata had been there to block it. 

“One touch!” The Captain shouted. 

“Hinata!” Suga called out as he watched the hyperactive third-year sprint across the court, sending the ball to him. 

“Got it!” Hinata yelled as he jumped, hitting the ball. 

But once again it was blocked by Tsukishima, the ball slammed down next to Hinata who had been unable to recover it. Winning Kagayama’s team the game. 

“Damn it you're so tall!” Hinata pouted, as he glared up at the blond smirking down at him mockingly. 

“It’s not my fault you are so short.” Tsukishima countered. 

“ _Grrr_ ,” 

“Did you just growl at me?” 

“Good game everyone.” Yamaguchi clapped, as he picked up a stray ball. “You all did really well.”

“Hell yeah! We won!” Tanaka announced throwing off his shirt. 

“Not by much though, it really was close.” Ennoshita said as he chucked the other’s shirt back at him, “and keep your clothes on!”

“Yeah, that first-year setter is quite good isn’t he?” Tanaka mused as his head popped back out of the shirt, his arms quickly followed. 

“Yes, so is Daichi, he and Nishinoya make quite the defense,” Ennoshita added with a nod. 

“I’m exhausted.” Kinoshita groaned as he took a swig of his half-empty bottle. “And I still have to work on my trigonometry homework, it’s due tomorrow.” 

“What did I say about leaving all your homework until the last second?!” Ennoshita scolded, looking unimpressed with his friend. 

“Sorry,” Kinoshita mumbled apologetically. Narita patted his shoulder comfortingly. Nishinoya and Tanaka snickered at their teammate’s misery, however, it didn’t last long till Ennoshita set his sights on them and started giving them their own lectures. 

Yachi giggled as she observed the second-years. Yup, she definitely had her suspicions about the next Karasuno Captain. 

“Okay guys, time to clear up,” Yamaguchi announced, “we’re already running late. And I doubt they’ll be any meat buns left at this point, so after we’ve tidied up, we’ll call it a day, but I promise to get you all one tomorrow if you behave!” 

“Yes, Captain.” The team choruses as they all pitch in to clean up the gymnasium.

They were about halfway done when the door slammed open and a panting, disheveled looking Takeda bursts thought, “Everyone! Thank heavens you're still here!”

“Takeda sensei?!” Yamaguchi blinks in confusion. From what he remembered, the teacher had told them he had something important to arrange that night and wouldn’t be able to come to training. 

“Is everything okay, sensei?” Yachi asked 

“Yes, great even!” The man said as he fixed his skewiff glasses and grinned, “I have some amazing news!” 

“OH?!” Hinata as he bounced up to their teacher, still full of energy even after the tiring non-stop match they’d been playing for most of their training session. “What is it teach?!” 

“We’ve been invited to play in a practice match against another school next week!” Takeda 

“R-really?!” Hinata gaped, eyes shining with excitement. He couldn’t wait to face another team! A lot of third-years had dropped from the team last year, especially after their coach left, making it difficult for them to play in matches or tournaments, even when they could make up a team. 

“YES!” Nishinoya yelled. 

“SWEET!” Tanaka added from next to him. 

“As exciting as it is, there's no need to shout.” Ennoshita scolded, sending both Nishinoya and Tanaka a warning look. 

“I agree with Ennoshita.” Yamaguchi concurred, “Guys calm down. Let Takeda sensei explain before you bombard him with questions. Plus we haven’t finished cleaning up yet.” 

There were a few mutters and groans in protest but no one argued with the Captain. However, they did complete the rest of the cleaning in record time. 

Takeda smiled in thanks at Yamaguchi as the third-year got everyone to gather around in an orderly fashion so he could explain the details. There were only a few outbursts from the usual suspects but he managed to clarify a few things. 

They were to face a team called Aoba Johsai, who if rumors were to be believed, was a high-ranked team within the district. They were to face them next week on Friday. However, if anyone ended up with detention or anything like that, they would not be going no matter what their position on the team. 

“Well, then this seems like the right time, then!” Yachi announced, coming into everyone’s view. The manager had locked eyes with the Captain as soon as Takeda sensei had announced the match; she’d then slipped off without anyone noticing to bring back a stack of three plastic-wrapped packages. 

“OH-” Hinata’s eyes widened upon seeing the piles, knowing exactly what was going to happen. 

“Don’t spoil it, moron.” Kagayama snapped, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Spoil what?” Daichi quested curiously. 

“I think our first years are missing something, something important.” Yamaguchi grinned. 

“We are?” Suga blinked in confusion, he couldn't think of something he or the other two that was missing compared to the rest of the team. Unless it was something strange like that initiation again… 

“Yep, bros! Something really important,” Takana replied, catching on to what was going off. 

“Team uniforms!” Nishinoya announced and everyone watched as the first-years' eyes almost comically doubled in size at the announcement. 

Yachi and Yamaguchi handed out the uniforms. Kageyama explained the numbers and positions. Asahi was number 10 Wing Spiker, Suga was number 11 Setter and Daichi was number 12, Defensive Specialist. Yamaguchi also added that just because their numbers were higher than everyone else it didn’t mean that they wouldn’t get to play as much.

Everyone left the training session with a wide smile and happy grins, even if some of them were more exhausted than others -and poor Kinoshita still had to do his trigonometry homework- and maybe, just maybe, the first-years all had tears in their eyes at as they held their fresh new team uniforms but no one mentioned it.

* * *

As the team prepared for their upcoming match, things were slightly hectic within the team but it was nothing to get worked up about. Yamaguchi knew they were just excited about the upcoming match. He was the same after all. 

The team they were facing was Aoba Johsai High. While they’d never faced them before, they’ve definitely heard of them before. Aoba Johsai was one of the top-ranking volleyball clubs in the district only second to Shiratorizawa. 

In fact, Hinata and Kagayama hadn't shut up about the up-and-coming training match all lunch, Tsuki, the traitor, had put his headphones in to block out their endless chatter. Yachi had escaped by going to sit with her friends from her class.

Now, Yamaguchi didn’t mind the pair talking about it. It was just, they were quite enthusiastic and well, loud. Plus, Hinata had a habit of waving his hands about and knocking Yamaguchi’s poor noodles from his chopsticks… 

So he was quite relieved when someone called out his name. 

“Hey Yamaguchi,” A familiar voice called and the Captain turned his head to see the team’s Libero standing at the foot of the table. “can I talk to you for a second…” 

The third-year nodded to the younger student and he set down his chopsticks, dodging Hinata’s hands as they flung out about, this time aiming for his head. Tsukishima noticed his boyfriend's movement and sent him a raised eyebrow, to which Yamaguchi simply waved him off. 

Once they found a quiet and private place to talk, the freckled player turned to a frowning Nishinoya and asked. “What do you want to talk about?” 

“I can’t come to training this afternoon.” Nishinoya huffed out, practically pouting at his own sentence. 

Yamaguchi paused, it wasn’t like Nishinoya to miss practice. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I’m stuck doing a History make-up session.” The second-year grumbled. “Apparently my last assignment sucked so bad she’s holding me back to go over some boring-ass topic again” 

“Let me guess, Heian period?” The Captain mused. 

Nishinoya's eyes went wide, “Cap how did you know?!”

“Trust me, I’ve been there and done that.” Yamaguchi chuckled, remembering his own struggles with the lackluster topic in their history, “It’s a drag really.” 

“I know right?! Nothing interesting happens! Unlike the Age of the Samurai that was awesome!” The number four ranted, “ As if staying behind and missing training wasn’t enough, she’s going to make me write out another one as well! And then if I don’t pass that! She says she’ll tell Takada-senie to pull me from the team!” 

“Well, you’ll just have to listen and write the best that you can,” Yamaguchi said, 

“But it’s soo boring! I just know that I’ll fail again!” Nishinoya said broodingly, “I’m doomed!”

“I’ll make a deal with you,” Yamaguchi offered. It wasn’t often Nishinoya came to him for help, and he hated how upset it made the younger student when he had to miss training, so he mentally made a plan. 

Nishinoya blinked. “Huh?”

“If you can sit through your make-up session without causing a riot and take some decent notes then I’ll help you write out an outline for your assignment.” The Captain explained, then hummed thoughtfully, “I should still have some of my own old notes on the subject that will help.”

“You will?!” Nishinoya's eyes widened in hopeful joy. 

Yamaguchi laughed, “Well we can’t have the team without its amazing libero, now can we?”

“Captain, you're the best!” The smaller student declared with a wide-happy grin on his face. 

“Thanks, now go eat some lunch. You won’t be able to focus on an empty stomach.” Yamaguchi said, with his own l smile. 

“Right!” Nishinoya announced, pumping a fist into the air, then shouted, “Thanks Yams you are awesome!” Before he ran back in the direction of the food hall. 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes fondly and made a mental note to find out his old history notes and reserved an evening to help out Nishinoya, as he made his way back to his table. He slipped back next to Hinata, who was hyper-focused on the video of an international match that he and Kagayama were watching, 

“What was that all about?” Tsukishima asked curiously, pulling down his headphones. 

Yamaguchi smiled at his boyfriend, “Ah, it’s nothing.” and then picked back up his chopsticks, this time managing to get in a few good mouthfuls before having to dodge another Hinata headshot.

* * *

Daichi let out a frustrated grunt as he once again mucked up his receives. They were practicing receives and serve. Everyone was training hard for the practice match that was coming up soon and it seemed that all Daichi could do today was mess up! It was pissing him off! 

“Hey,” Yamaguchi called out from next to him. 

“Sorry I messed up again,” Daichi muttered, looking down at the wooden floor below, unable to look at his Captain. 

“Don’t worry about it, everyone makes mistakes.” Yamaguchi countered, ruffling the younger's hair. “Try, keeping your elbows straight, straight elbows maintain a wider platform, giving you maximum control of the ball. Like this.” 

Daichi tried to mimic his Captain’s explanation and looked to meet his eyes, “Like this?” 

“Exactly!” Yamaguchi nodded with a smile. 

Kinoshita, Daochi’s partner, does another serve and this. Daichi receives perfectly. Yamaguchi whooped in joy for him and the first-year smiled, his spirits lifted. 

“Thank you.” He says while Kinoshita goes to pick up another ball. 

“No problem, now watch out, Kinoshita over there has been practicing perfecting his jump float, which is a real pain to not only predict but also receive, so be careful,” Yamaguchi explained and Daichi stored that information away for later use.

“Oh and I wonder where he got that idea from?” Tsukishima pipes in from the other side. 

“Yeah, no idea.” Yamaguchi grinned widely back at his boyfriend. 

Daichi watched in confusion but didn’t have time to mull over the statement as Kinoshita performed another serve. However it wasn’t a jump float and he’s able to receive it perfectly again, regaining his confidence.

* * *

Yamaguchi let out a small smile. He should have known he’d find his vice-Captain here. Over the years, if there was one place that Yamaguchi had learned that Kageyama went when he was brooding or overthinking, it was the school roof. (T _echnically_ they shouldn’t be up there but no one the teacher seemed to care as long as no one was hurt or caused any trouble) He’d noticed how the latter had been slightly off his game this morning during practice, and he hadn’t shown up to their usual table for lunch, so Yamaguchi had decided to go find him. 

“Here,” He says as he holds out a small gift he’d brought. 

Kageyama blinks at the carton of his favorite milk that the other was holding out to him. 

Yamaguchi chuckles, “It’s not going to bite.”

“I know.” Kageyama sighs, as he accepts the drink, “Thanks.”

The setter pierces the carton and settles himself down, leaning against the wall, before taking a small sip of the drink. 

“You seem down.” Yamaguchi says, following his friend and slides down the wall next to him, “Want to talk?”

There's a small pause where neither teen said anything. Kageyama would either talk or he wouldn’t. Yamaguchi wasn’t about to force him to open up but he was here to listen if he needed to talk. 

Eventually, Kageyama lets out another long sigh and murmurs, “...do you think I’ve changed?”

“Do I think you’ve changed?” Yamaguchi repeats the question before answering. Ah. So that was what was bothering the black-haired boy; his past mistakes were coming back to haunt him, “Of course I do!” 

“Really?” Kageyama asks with a hopeful look. 

Yamaguchi smiles, “Sure, I remember exactly how you were when we all first joined.” And honestly, how could he forget? Kageyama wasn’t exactly the friendliest or the most cooperative of players. The freckled teen would do almost anything to not be paired with the other, but now Kageyama was one of his closest friends. 

“I know,” Kageyama groaned, knowing he wasn’t exactly a team player when he’d first joined the team… 

“And the fact that you look back at knowing something was _wrong_ means you’ve grown even more than you think,” Yamaguchi added. 

Kageyama sent the other a confused look at the statement. 

“Well some people change for the better sure, but they never understand why they had to change or what they’d done wrong previously, didn’t learn their lesson and they are the people who are doomed to make the same mistakes.” Yamaguchi explained, “You, on the other hand, know better and have acknowledged these and I highly doubt you’ll ever even think about making the same errors.” 

“But Tsukishima said-” the setter started but Yamaguchi cut him off with a shake of his head. 

“Tsuki’s just being salty for the sake of being salty, don’t let him get to you.” 

“How do you even deal with him all the time?” Kageyama mumbled. He sometimes struggled to be in the same room as the sassy blond, let alone date the guy. Then again they’d gotten better over the years from where Tsukishima would endlessly taunt him and Kageyama was two seconds away from decking him in his smug face. 

“Haha, I’ve known Tsuki since we were young,” Yamaguchi smiled fondly, “I know how to deal with him.” 

“You know, you're the best Captain.” Kageyama declared suddenly, looking at his freckled friend seriously, causing Yamaguchi to blush at the sudden praise, “I wouldn’t trade you for anyone.” 

“And I wouldn’t trade you either, Kageyama.” The Captain countered, “You’re a brilliant vice-Captain.” 

Kagayama raised an eyebrow “Not even Tsukishima?” 

“Especially Tsuki.” Yamaguchi grinned, and Kageyama’s lip twitched upwards into a small smile and that was enough for him. 

The pair of them chilled up on the roof the whole lunchtime, they ate their lunches and chatted quietly to each other about anything and everything, from volleyball to school work, before the bell rang and the duo made their way to their afternoon classes. 

Kageyama might or might not have absolutely kicked ass during afternoon training, and it may have had something to do with his talk with his Captain, but who knows… 

* * *

"Okay, guys gather around," Yamaguchi called out to the team as they finished up their pre-match spikes. Takeda sensei had just finished chatting with Aoba Johsai’s coach so the Captain was certain they’d be starting soon. 

Today was the big day, the one they’d been training so hard for. 

"Ohh, Yams' first Captain speech!" Hinata grinned as he bounced on the souls of his feet, totally hyped for the match.

"Shut up idiot!" Kageyama snapped. 

"I'm just saying…" The smaller boy mumbled with a pout.

"Okay, all of you listen," Yamaguchi called in his authoritative Captain voice, gaining everyone's undivided attention, "Look up, get up, and don't ever give up."

"Did you steal that from Michael Irvin?" Tsuki quipped with a raised eyebrow. 

" _Borrowed,_ but that's not the point, the point is that no matter what happens as long as we give it our all, try our hardest that’s all that matters, not to give up when things don’t go away and seem hard or shy away when things are scary, to push keep pushing through till the very end no matter that the result.” 

He may or may not have spent most of last night looking for the coolest and best pre-match speeches… Of course, trust Tsuki, his own _boyfriend_ , would call him out on it. He still loved him though, even if he was an ass.

"And we're going to kick their asses!" Hinata piped up, totally hyped up for the match. This would be his first match as a third-year and facing off against a new team as well.

"That too." He smiled fondly, before he glanced at the first-years stood fresh in their newly acquired team uniforms, looking right in place, "But above all else, no matter what, we're not just a team, we're a family, okay and we look out for each other not just off but on the court as well." 

"Right!" Everyone chorused in unison. 

"Are we all ready?" The Captain questioned. 

"HELL YEAH!" Tanaka practically shouted as he fist-pumped the air. 

"Also remember this is the new starters’ first match. Are you guys ready?” He asked, glancing at the trio of first-years dressed in their new Karasuno uniforms. 

“Yup!” Suga grinned and Daichi nodded in agreement, both of them hyped up for this match, even if it was simply a practice match. Heck, they might not even get a chance to play since the team had such amazing players on it but still...they couldn’t wait to get started!

"Asahi?" Yamaguchi inquired slightly worried since the spiker hadn’t answered.

Asashi smiles, and nods, "Y-Yeah!" While yes, he was more than nervous, especially if they were thinking of playing him as a starter like it was discussed but still, he was going to push through because he wasn’t alone and he could do this. He knows he can; everyone believes in him. 

"Great!" Yamaguchi grinned, putting his arm out into the middle as the rest of the team quickly piled on. "Now after three."

"1-"

"-2-"

"-3" 

"KARASUNO FIGHT!" The whole team chorused as they threw their hands up into the air and got into position for what was unknown to them, one of the many fated matches they would encounter over the years. 

However, no matter what trials they faced, they’d face them together as a team.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Akaashi felt eyes on him as he placed a stray ball into the kart. They had just finished practice and most of the team had already left to go change. However, a few still lingered, stragglers and those who wanted a little extra practice. (Akashi was neither, however as one of his duties as Vice-Captain he had to make sure that the gymnasium was neat and tidy and ready for them to use tomorrow in the morning. Normally, he had his Captain, Nakamura to help but the upperclassman had been dragged away by their coach for a meeting, thus leaving Akaashi with all the cleaning.) 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Akgashi!" A loud voice called, horrible butchering his name. He turned to be met by one of the new first years. But not just any first-year, this one, this kid, was _special_. 

"It's Akaashi," he corrects, staring down at the young star in front of him, he’d heard rumors that Bakuto Koutarou, Ushimi Middle School’s wonder boy was coming to Fukurōdani. "And you’re Bokuto-san, correct?" 

"Yup that's me!" The golden-eyed boy grinned. 

"You did well at practice today." Akaashi praised something he never gave out unless it was undeniably earned and it had been by Bokuto, who had performed better than some of their third-years during their training match today. 

The boy brightened instantly at the praise, his smile widening further and his golden eyes shining in joy. "Yeah, well your set was amazing Aggushi!" The first-year proclaims as he bounces around with the same amount of energy that he had when he first entered the gym 

"Akaashi," he corrects again, eyebrow twitching in slight annoyance. It wasn’t a hard name. 

“Agashi?”

The setter sighed in defeat, close enough. 

"What's Bokuto doing?" Konoha asks, wondering where his new hyperactive goofball of a teammate had disappeared off to. 

Sarukui squints, "He seems to be chatting to the team’s setter...I wonder what they're talking about?" 

Konoha froze, tensing, as it suddenly hit him, he turned carefully back to Sarukui and whispered, "We should escape while we still can." 

"Huh?" Sarukui blinks however before he knew it, the other first-year had grabbed his hand making him drop the volleyball that had previously been in it, and starts forcefully dragging him out. 

"Run, run quickly before he spots us!" Konoha whispers though it might as well have been a shout. 

Not that he cared, he’d had friends who came from Ushimi Middle School and heard the tales of being dragged into the current which was Bokuto’s endless extra practices! And like hell was he getting into that! He was tired enough from actual practice. Where the hell did Bokuto get the energy to even move after all the running and spiking he did during training? Konoha had no clue but regardless he was not, absolutely not, getting stuck with extra spiking practice.

And if he could save an extra soul from the same fate, while doing so then he would. 

"What the hell Konoha?!" Sarukui demands as he continues to get dragged along by his new teammate. 

"You'll thank me later!" The other replied ominously and kept pulling. 

Back with Bokuto, the first-year was staring up at his senior with a wide-grin and asked, "So _Akkkkashi_ would you stay and help me practice my spikes? Please? Please? Please?" 

Akaashi blinked. He couldn’t see the harm in that. 

"Okay, but only for a little while…" 

**_Two hours later…_ **

"I think we should stop now-" Akaashi stated, after tossing another ball. All his previously cleaning efforts had been for nothing, seeing the current state of the gymnasium. 

"Just one more, please? Pleaseeeee, Agashi!" Bokuto pleaded, his golden eyes shining hopefully. 

"Bokuto-san it's getting late and I have other things to do.” The second-year snapped, wondering how long it would take to clean up, _again._

_“Oh…”_ Bokuto mumbled, looking down at the floor. He practically deflated, even his hair flopped down along with his mood. It reminded Akaashi of a kicked puppy and the second-year instantly felt bad. He shouldn’t have snapped at the younger boy. He only wanted to practice. 

The setter couldn’t find it within himself to say no. Damn, he hadn't understood the hell he'd just signed up for when he'd agreed to do extra practice with superstar first-year or, why the boy's own classmates had sneakily rushed out earlier on.

But now, _now,_ he thinks he has a pretty clear idea… 

"Okay, Bokuto-san, one more set but that's it." The second-year announced with a tired sigh. 

"Yay!" The boy cheered as he wandered off to fetch a stray ball, mood changing in an instant, a wide smile appearing on his face after managing to get his way. 

Deep down Akaashi knew it wouldn't be just one more and signed as he resigned himself to his Bokuto-shaped fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ If you would be grateful to leave a comment that'd be amazing 
> 
> I'm also turning this into a series with a smaller fic lowkey in the works, so if there's anything you want to see from this AU I'm all ears! I'm already planning on doing Kuroo & Bokuto's first meeting. THE BOYS. Also, are we having Tsuki giving Bokuto an inspirational quote? Yes, yes I am. 
> 
> Again thank you to everyone who helped & worked on this fic! I love you all! 
> 
> Hope everyone has a wonderful day! Peace out!


End file.
